


Don't Forget The Bear

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Joel Is A Villain, Jon is a Villain, M/M, Mogar and Vav are Childhood Mates, Multi, Vav Has Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Vav used to be friends with Mogar? What if Vav got amnesia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> DF has a Plot Bunny, I breed it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treasure your childhood, because you may lose it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. There's gonna be angst in the First Three Intro Chapters.  
> Pretty much any angst chapter will have a One-word Title.  
> To help you know.
> 
> ~DF
> 
> PS: The # means Age.

**3**

He heard sobbing, sobbing wasn't a good thing. They didn't belong in his woods.

Sobbing meant someone was sad, Mogar didn't like sad. He followed the sound until he saw a figure crying, he was wearing something red and he smelt of sadness. "Why are your eyes leaking?" He asked, while slowly going up to the figure.

"I-I'm lost. I don't know the way home." His voice was different than Mogar's or his Mother's. He will have to ask his Mom why, later.

"I will show you path, then you can stop smelling of sadness."

"T-Thank you!" The figure stood up and Mogar could tell now he was a boy, near his age. Mogar kept his promise and showed him the way back to his house by following his scent trail. "I'll come and visit again, okay?"

"Mogar will wait for you."

**5**

Mogar had yet to learn the Red-shirted boy's name as he forgot to ask. But, he need when his birthday was and lots of other important things he'd need to know if one was to court him. He always wore the same Red shirt, it was his favorite. He wore it every time he went to see Mogar. Mogar liked red on him.

"So, Mogar.... could you show me how to defend myself?" 

"Why do you ask?"

"I just think it'd be something nice to know. In case my parents are able to afford moving to the City, I wanna be able to keep myself safe!" 

"Mogar will teach you, then." Mogar goes to start showing the Red-shirt Boy how to defend himself, he felt weird being so close to him. He'd have to ask his mother about it.

**9**

Mogar was proud of his work, it was a necklace and a brooch thing. He would keep the brooch, it was a nice Blue Stone from what his Mom said that he shaped into a heart to match the Green Square Stone he had found and carved out a perfect indent for his Blue Stone which he could keep inside his pelt, close to his heart. He waited for his Red-shirt possible Mate to come. "Hi, Mogar!! What you got there?"

"Mogar has a present for his Mate." 

"Aw, it's nice to know I'm your mate." He said, smiling.

"Mate might mean something different for you. But, Mogar wishs to be with you when we are of the mating age."

"Oh... You mean Boyfriend?" He asked. Mogar nodded to his will-be Mate. "I'd love to be your Mate then, Mogar! So, what's the present....?"

"Mogar made you a necklace." He held it out to the red shirt boy, who gasped and took it.

"This is beautiful, Mogar! But... why is there an indent?" 

"Mogar made himself another half." He took it from it's spot for his heart and showed how it fit perfectly into the indent.

"That's amazing, Mogar! I love this, both halves! I'll make sure to keep mine super safe!!!!" Mogar nodded.

"Mogar will do the same if it is so important to you." The red shirt boy nodded and went to go home with a kiss on Mogar's cheek. Mogar wanted more of those.

**10**

Mogar waited all day for a week for his Red shirt Mate to show up, but he didn't.

**11**

Mogar asked his Mother about where his young Mate had gone. His Mother said he was gone and his house was empty to not be lived in again, Mogar went and took his Mate's favorite shirt, the Red one. It still smells like him, Herbal Tea... He loved it.

**13**

Mogar was upset, his Mate hadn't showed up, yet. He was hopeful he'd come back. He'd left so much of his things. Though he still had his necklace, Mogar was pleased he still had it.

**19**

Mogar was able use a big sword like his Mother said his Dad used before he died defending them. Mogar got his Dad's sword. It was the same shade of blue as his Heart Stone that was still against his chest in his pelt. The Red Stone made him think of his Mate. He needed to find him, while keeping his Mother safe.

**Present**

Mogar hanged off the ladder, as he squinted at the City below him. His Mate and Mother had to be in here... somewhere. He'd find them both. Mogar squinted before launching off and started making his way through the City... with two people locked into his mind with no one getting into his way because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any broken hearts, they'll be more broken, because that's how I am.


	2. Forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory is so fickle, never know what you'll remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of three of my starting angst woo!!!  
> Yeah. More sadness.
> 
> ~DF

**10**

 

He woke up to a ceiling he didn't recognize. Who was he, again? Oh, his name was Gavin, Gavin David Free. Yeah, that's a start... what else... oh! He was born on May 23rd and his parents did Science-y things, and something happened. He hoped his parents were okay. He missed them... and what did they look like again? What did he, even look like?? He went to get up, but soon pain stopped him. He looked down at himself, so if he was in the Hospital, something really bad must of happened. He looked over to see the door open.

"Oh. I see you're Awake Gavin. You had most of us scared you wouldn't wake up soon."

"Where am I? Are my parents okay? Also, I don't remember who I am, is that normal?" He rapidly shot out to the doctor.

"You're at City Hospital. They're.. fine, they're recovering in a different room. You were in a car crash, so Head Trauma was expected. It might of Caused you to amnesia but were all sure you'll be able to remember." The Doctor Calmly Responded "You have a visitor, his name is Ray, says he's a friend." 

"Well... alright, I'll see him!" Gavin smiled, waiting for the doctor to leave and his friend Ray to come in. He wondered what Ray looked like. After all, if they were friends, he should know. But, it was slipping his mind, right now. Oh well, maybe he'd remember when he saw him! 

"Hey." A timid voice came from the door, Gavin looked over to see someone his age. He looked slightly darker than Gavin himself from what he saw on his arms he wore black rimmed glasses and had black hair, he had a cool gaming shirt and jeans.

"Hi, Ray!" Gavin waved to his friend. "Man, it must be weird, seeing me like this. Unless, this isn't my first time, but part of me says it is. So, I don't remember you, sorry about that. But, I'm sure I'll remember at some point! So, don't worry about that, it's temporary!"

"Hey Gav... shut up for one second. So, I'm Ray, nice to re-meet you in this case."

"What's your last name?" Gavin asked, trying to lean in closer to Ray, who was now slowly moving towards the chairs.

"Narvaez, my full name is Ray Narvaez Jr. I don't have a middle name." 

"Well, mine's Gavin David Free... though you should already know that, I mean, it's not like your suffering from memory loss!" He awkwardly laughed, Ray joined in making Gavin feel some-what better already. "So, do you know how long I'll be in here?" 

"Might keep you for few months. It's not likely they'll let you leave until your parents have.... recovered. So how are you feeling? What do you remember?"

Gavin paused and thought, but suddenly became aware of a presence on his chest. It was cold and smooth, he tugged it out it was a Necklace with a Smooth Green Squarish Stone, acting at the Charm on it. With a very rough Heart shape indent made into it, did a piece fall off? Nah. It seems like it was meant to be this way, but then. Why did it feel so important when it looked so... plain? Plain wasn't the word for it. Simple. Yeah, that's the right word. "Did you give this to me?"

"What? No, never seen it." Ray shrugged and looked off to the side, Gavin went and looked at the necklace, spinning it in his fingers, there was nothing else on it besides the Heart Indent. So, nothing there.

"So.. What did we do for Fun? Like, to hang out and be pals?" Gavin asked, looking at Ray.

"Hm? Oh, we played video games, did homework. Normal things for our age."

"I don't remember what's normal for our age, Ray." 

"Oh, riiiight. Like, besides games, like, watching cartoons or just general TV, playing outside, though I prefer inside, if anything. School. You know..." Ray looked away again. "Things."

"Did we mess around with Slow Motion? Oh, I hope my Camera is still alright... I don't know where I put it!" Gavin smiled thinking about his Slow Motion Camera that was... well, somewhere! He couldn't wait to show Ray it and how it worked, if he hadn't already. Ray tensed slightly at this, but relaxed after a bit.

"A few times... It was kinda cool, but we don't have much to really record, so we don't do it a lot." Ray looked away again, it was becoming a habit at this point.

"Oh, eah. Not a lot to record when your 10, huh? So, um.... what do you like to do?"

"Besides play video games? I goof around on the internet... normal things." 

"That sounds Top."

"Gavin, your making up words."

"I am not, Ray!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

**11**

It took his parents a year, Gavin didn't mind waiting. The hospital was filled with very nice people and Ray always made sure to visit him at least twice a week! And in the year, he learned a lot about Ray. Like, how he was Puerto Rican, which is why his skin was different than Gavin's. He learned a lot about his favorite games and even his Birthday. He made sure to give him a card when he could as he couldn't get a present for him while stuck in the room. And Ray tried to fill in his blanks when he asked. He went to Public School with Ray, which was for some reason super exciting to Gavin, as if he hadn't gone to School before but of course he had! And that he also lived on the same street as him, which was tippy toppers! 

Gavin was so excited to see his parents again, he couldn't sleep at all that night. Tomorrow he was gonna see his parents after a whole year of not knowing! He stayed awake drawing with some paper and crayons one of the nice nurses brought him. Currently, he was drawing some Woods, He didn't know why he wanted to draw the Woods. His hands just drew them, so he let them. He shivered, he really needed to shut the window one of the nurses left open, It was cold tonight and he didn't want to get sick before he met his parents! 

Sipping out of the bed he padded over to shut the window only t meet face to face with a Boy! He let out a squeak and fell onto his butt. The boy stared at him, Gavin was nervous. Why was he staring? He didn't like it, staring made him feel weird, he didn't know why.

The boy said nothing, just looked into the room, sniffed a few times and left. But, the weird encounter scared the daylights out Gavin and he hid in bed the rest of the night. In fear the weird Feral Boy might come back and do something to him. He didn't know when, but at some point fell asleep and had another weird dream. It was the same one, He already told Ray about them. He'd wake up in the woods and he was lost. The woods were all dark and scary and the only light was from his necklace and there was another light, but it was so far away! He ran towards it and unlike last time, he felt something chasing him. Hunting him. Gavin tried to look but all he saw was a giant monstrous Shadow. He picked up the pace and tried to run towards the light, but he could never make it.

He always woke up with a squeak, and he clung to his necklace, like it was a safety line keeping him alive. The Sun was up when he finally woke and one of the nurses had just walked into the room. "Good morning, Gavin! Are you ready to meet your parents?"

"Yes!!" He excitedly got out of bed, all fear left over from his Dream Woods and the weird Boy from last night gone. But they still were there in the back of his mind. He rolled on the balls of his feet, waiting for the nurse to lead him to his parents. He followed happily, as they walked through a bunch of halls to get to the waiting room. Which was a bit odd, but maybe they got out earlier and had to clean up the house! 

"Hey, son." A male voice called out from one of the chairs. Gavin looked over to see his mom and dad sitting there waiting for him. 

"Hi, dad!"

**13**

"Hey, Gavino! You ready for me to once again, beat you in Halo?" Ray called out, from the crowd of the halls of their Middle School. 

"It's on now, Brownman!" He called back, flowing with the wave to get to where Ray stood waiting. They were close enough they could walk to and from school, so they didn't have to worry about their parents driving or taking the bus. Soon, they were walking side by side, Ray in a purple hoodie with a Pokemon shirt under it and Jeans with Checkered Vans. Gavin had on a Red shirt, He didn't know why, but he liked the red shirt. It felt like something important happened when he wore a red shirt possibly like it. With a loose Jacket over it and some jeans of his own. Though, one of his Converse had the Union Jack on it while the other had the American Flag. They were a present from Ray on his 12th birthday and they still fit. 

"I'm so gonna win."

"That's cause you spent all your life Gaming! You have an unfair advantage." Gavin playfully shoved Ray, while there were other students from their School walking home much like them, it was always just Ray and Gavin, Gavin and Ray... Besides, no one else wanted to hang out with them. It was their loss in his eyes, though Ray seemed to dislike how everyone mostly ignored the two. Ray shoved back.

"Not my fault I forgot all my skills, man, But, you're still pretty good... you'll get there, Gav." 

"Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever called you X-Ray?"

"No."

"New nickname."

"Like that'll stick."

**19**

"So, Vav. Besides your morning Classes about the ways of the Camera, what are you doing with your life?"

"Well, I wanna be a Superhero. Like in the Comic books. Who fight crime and save the city and symbolize Justice!"

"Yeah. That sounds fun. We'd get Parades in our honor and Keys to the City and medals and other cool things."

"Yeah! X-Ray! Let's be Superheroes! We'll be the City's Heroes!"

"But, what are we gonna use as Hero names?"

"We'll be, X-Ray and Vav! We'll be awesome Heroes!"

**Present**

Vav stood on the parade float, it felt weird to be the City's Hero as well as one of the City's few amnesiacs living in it. Looking through the crowds he spotted Dragon Face on the shoulders of some guy he's never seen before. It wasn't his father, they didn't look alike. He might of adopted him, though. Gavin waved at the crowd. 

It felt weird, having everyone stare at him, he still wasn't used to it.

"Isn't this great, Vav? We've come so far!"

"Yeah! It's bloody top, X-Ray!"

But, Gavin felt like something was missing... and another pair of eyes were somehow on him.

Yet, not all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were some facts we [i] Had to look up.  
> They were important facts.  
> Like Birthdays.  
> I'm a horrible Fan for not knowing that.  
> Some things are also made up for the sake of Plot.
> 
>  
> 
> (I sat on my ass with a Mountain Dew. - XIII)


	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loneliness is dangerous, it causes insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I was bored. -XIII)  
> The First chapter that both me, and XIII have done some work on.  
> so. You'll be able to see how different we write. WOO  
> ~DF
> 
> PS- any Variants from Forgetful's Dialog at 10 is because of errors. So don't worry.

**5**

Ray sniffled as, yet another boy ran away from him. Scared away by his unnatural silence, and unblinking gaze.

He was born a quiet baby, silent as he took his first breath. His Mom, a young thing, was worried of his lack of crying.

The doctors had given him a perfect bill of health, despite being born two months early. 

Small for his age, his mother sheltered him from the outside world, careful as a single parent. His father nonexistent, gone before his birth.

Ray, unbeknownst to himself, had become a reader of body language. Reading those around him with a lifeless gaze, not a noise coming from his mouth. 

Tears dripped down his face as he squeezed his only friend, a patchwork wolf with burgundy button eyes, made by his mother.

He sat on his bed, thinking of all the times someone had run away from him by his creepy silence.

"Why does nobody like me, Bouxton? Is it because I'm little?" He held his friend in front of him, looking into the plastic eyes of the stuffed wolf.

"Is it, because I'm quiet?"

**6**

It was.

He spent a year, studying people of their different reactions to him. Being quiet got negative emotions from them.

But, being loud didn't. 

He had other kids talk to him, when he made loud jokes in class, getting laughs from everyone around him. They asked to play with him during recess, to sit with him at lunch, to join them in partner work in class.

He liked it.

So, he became loud, he created the perfect mask.

**8**

He made the mistake of inviting someone over to play at his place. They said they wouldn't tell anyone else about it.

But they Did. and no matter how loud he was, they ignore him. and made fun of him. So he went back to being quiet. Maybe it was because of how he talked to Bouxton and tried to introduce them to that kid, He didn't go to school for a week, why should he? they were just going to laugh about Bouxton again. Or his House. Or Maybe even his house. He only went again because his mom wanted a better future for him than what she had.

**10**

Ray had gone to the hospital, part of him didn't know why he had such a strong urge to go to this place. the other part did. There was someone Here, new, fresh. Someone who didn't know him, therefore couldn't make fun of him as long as he didn't make the same mistakes. This Kid was his Second Chance at having Someone, Anyone! He had their name, it was common Knowledge shoved in the Paper. Gavin Free, part of him found how suiting the last name was for him. Free, If he could convince this kid then he'd be free of his Loneliness. He would if Gavin ever felt Free of all the world's Turmoils. The doctors let him in, after all. His Real parents were dead, they told him that right off the bat and he felt sorry for the kid, they weren't going to tell him and find Fake Real Parents. he entered the room quietly, like a ghost. the kid was just staring out the window, into nothing. His Bed head hair stood up in all sorts of ways he wore a plain dull hospital gown and held himself like a child would. He noted they were the same age. That was good. 

"Hey" he let of in a low timid voice, He mentally cursed himself for being so weak already. Gavin turned to face him.

"Hi Ray!" He waved at him like he hadn't already said hello "Man, it must be weird, seeing me like this. Unless, this isn't my first time but part of me says it isn't. So, I don't remember you, sorry about that. But, I'm sure I'll remember at some point! So, don't worry about that, it's Temporary!" he had only known him for a second and already he was too loud. ray was used to quiet. He wasn't used to loud people yet since everyone at school ignore him. his voice was also weird, he must be British his Brain helpfully added.

"Hey Gav... Shut up for one second. So, I'm Ray, nice to re-meet you in this case." Or meet you. Ray mentally added. He went to take a seat, he had walked to here from home, it was a school day, he had started skipping after really bad days of taunting so this seemed like the perfect time to visit.

"What's your last name?" Gavin asked leaning towards him or well tried, the tubes and needles must of held him back and he slipped into a nearby chair.

"Narvaez, my full name is Ray Narvaez Jr. I don't have a middle name." Ray wondered why, why was he telling this kid all about him, but then again. if he's going to pretend their friends. Might as well tell him all about himself. that's the point right? Tell him what you need him to know. But keep out the important stuff. Just like his dad had when he told his mom about his "important" trip... one he hasn't ever come back from yet

"Well, Mine's Gavin David Free... though you should already know that, I mean, it's not like your suffering from memory loss!" he laughed awkwardly at the end, ray laughed with him to help him. though. he silently added he wished he was, then he could forget about how horrible his father was for leaving his mom alone with an unborn son, or how badly his mother was suffering. Maybe he could forget about that stupid cube he was still carrying around with him. the stupid puzzles he couldn't solve. "So, do you know how long I'll be in here?"

"Might keep you for a few months. It's not likely they'll let you leave until your parents have... recovered. So how are you feeling? What do you remember?" Do you remember i'm not your friend? He already felt bad about having to lie about his Parents. but he wanted a friend. He needed a friend. One that could talk to him. Bouxton and Dywane helped. But they couldn't actually say what ray NEEDED To hear. only what he wanted to. he waited while Gavin stopped to think and see, but somewhere out of the blue he tugged something out from under his gown, it was a necklace. It's was Simple. just a Green stone. Nothing too important, but the way Gavin looked at it made Ray think it might be.

"Did you give this to me?" He looked over at Ray, as if he had all the answers, But he didn't and said the first thing he could thing of.

"What? No, never seen it." He shrugged and looked away from Gavin. He screwed up, no. He shouldn't of said that!? Did that give him away?! Would Gavin realize he was lying? he peeked to Gavin from the Corner of his eye. he was spinning it around the twine cord and rubbing it.

"so.. What did we do for fun? Like, to out and be pals?" Gavin looked right at him. ray shifted, acutely aware that his actions were the same ones of those teachers who lied about being there for him but when confronted would try to get out of it. He hope Gavin wouldn't read him.

"hm? Oh. we played video games, did homework. Normal things for our age."

"I don't remember what's normal for our Age, Ray" Ray Felt stupid, how could he forget that? What kind of friend forgets that?!

"Oh, riiiight. Like, besides games, like watching cartoons or just general TV, playing outside, though I prefer inside, if anything. School. You know..." he didn't know, Gavin didn't know and he felt horrible that he didn't. He had to look away from his Face, it was so innocent. "Things."

"Did we mess around with Slow Motion? oh, I hope my Camera is still alright... I don't know where i put it!" Gavin smiled, lost in thought again. Ray paused to think, Tensing up at it. He had never seen any slow motion Camera in his life. The closest thing he got was in movies and random internet videos. 

"A few times... It was kinda cool, but we don't have much to really record, so we don't do it a lot." he went back to looking away. It was bad that he couldn't stop. but he din't want to see the twitches in his lips, twitches that were trying to turn smiles into frowns.

"Oh, yeah. Not a lot to record when your 10, huh? So, um... What do you like to do?" He could tell Gavin was Awkward about things now.

"Besides play video games? I goof around on the internet... normal things." By Normal he meant Wait by the Front window in case by some miracle his dad might come so he could meet him in person and finally help him with the cube like he promised, Trying to solve that damn cube, twisting turning the rows and rows of Bright colors trying to get a single side to match up but he never could. Talking to objects like it was sane. using the internet to help him with his Puzzle. Normal things for Ray. but not Gavin. He wouldn't Tell Gavin that.

"That sounds Top." He had no idea what Top meant. Gavin seemed to know.

"Gavin, your making up words."

"I am not, ray!"

"Yeah, you are!"

"No, I'm Not!"

**11**

He came in one day when Gavin was Sleeping, they still hadn't found his Parents. no... wait. His Parents weren't done Recovering. he looked at Gavin, he was clinging to the Green Stone as he refereed to it in his head. It made sense. Since he had nothing better to do and his DS Was dying and the Charger at home he pulled out the cube, It was a Rubik's Cube. The Classical one. the colors were all mixed up. ray held it in his Hands and looked, Trying to find the best place to start. soon he found a place and started going at it, Twisting and Turning the colors into rows only to lose them later, he grew Frustrated, But he just had to solve it. It was Childish. He knew that. But he needed to solve it...

"Ray nice Rubik's Cube... thought would you like some help?" He heard Gavin, but didn't say anything but pull the cube away when Gavin Reached out. "Alright. You can solve it Ray." They both sat in silence, all but for the sounds of ray's Rubik's cube shifting as he tried to solve it. It was Nice... for awhile.

**14**

Ray Laughed as Gavin introduced himself as Vav by Accident, Ray was Trying this thing where he let people watch him play games besides Gavin and he had let Gavin be in it. "well then. I Guess i have a New Nickname for you."

"AW What?" Gavin Pouted, looking at Ray and then the screen. No one was even watching. It was just the two of them. Like Normal. Ray didn't care, it was an Experiment. It had Failed. He'd get a Job when he was old enough. Ray didn't care about much as long as Gavin was With him in a totally Non-gay Way. 

**15**

Gavin was Panicking. He was Pacing laps into the floor. Ray watched Passively from the Bed, Staring at his cube which lied in front of him, as he laid on his Stomach staring at the cube. Still unsolved. But he was going to. "X-Ray. Is it normal to want to be with Both Girls and boys in Relationships but only want to Fuck boys?" 

"Yeah. It means your Biromantic Homosexual." 

"What?"

"biromantic. YOu like Both Cisgenders Girls and Boys. But you want to stick it in a Boy's ass."

"X-ray!!!!"

"It's the Truth. I'm Pansexual. Which means i don't give a crap about what Gender you are. I will bang you if i want to."

"It's... Perfectly Normal Right?"

"Yes, that's perfectly normal. why?"

"Oh I don't know... MY PARENTS MIGHT KILL ME IF THEY FIND OUT!! Their so Homophobic they refused to let me hang out with you for a week when they accidentally caught up wrestling!"

"Then don't tell them." He twisted it, stared. and then turned another side.

"b-but... I don't want to keep anything from them."

"It's not Keeping it from them if you don't tell them. You can still Date girls. You just won't want to have Sex with them. So leave out-" ray when into a mock vesion of Gavin's Accent "'I Also like to date bois and i want to fuck them and not girls because they don't have a penis!'"

"X-ray!!!" Gavin was Blushing, Ray shrugged. After all, It's what he was doing. IT worked.

**18**

He found a good Job at one of the Few local Game Stores. they were willing to pay good once they found out about his Money issue. He liked it. 

Gavin also willingly gave him parts of his Checks from jobs he did. He didn't mind it too much... Gaivn made sure never to give to much to make Him feel like he was poor but enough to make sure him and his mom could live contently in their home

**Present**

X-Ray Stood next to the Mayor and Vav on the Parade Float. It felt great, everyone was noticing him... and Vav. He looked through the crowd, Almost hoping to spot his dad among the crowds. He didn't see him. It didn't matter. He didn't Need his Dad. Besides. He hadn't solved the Rubik's cube yet. He was going to solve it before he got there. He felt the cube in his Over-undies. He made a mental note to start trying to solve it again once they got back. He looked over to Vav who looked a little Queasy. He didn't understand why but Vav never liked too many people staring at him. "Isn't this Great, vav?" We've Come so far!" He tried to cheer him up with words. Vav Shakily smiled

"Yeah! It's Bloody Top, X-ray!"

Ray smiled back. But, He felt like something was about to change....

And everything was going to stay the same too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Now after Breaking all the hearts, we move onto the Ep. Chapters.  
> EAch ep has at least 4 Chapters.  
> and each have the Possiblity of having a Angst Chapter.  
> so yeah.  
> that's how it rolls.
> 
> ~DF
> 
> (I didn't edit this one to show you guys how different our writing styles are. -XIII)


	4. Intruder in The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Hero shows himself in the city.  
> X-Ray does not Approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Dragonface share the same shorten of "DF"  
> Huh.  
> XIII noticed it.
> 
> But now for not Sadness YAY!
> 
> ~DF[Not DragonFace]

It was the Night after the Parade, Everyone was excited and celebrating about their Two Heroes, X-Ray And Vav. Everyone was enjoying the warm Night until. "We're all gonna Die!"

"Mhmwahahaha! All right, nobody move! This baby's set to blow. Red wine will go everywhere! All your clothes will be ruined! There is no hope!" a black blur whipped by the crowd gathered.

"It's X-Ray and Vav! We're saved!"

"Mhmhaha! I'd like to see them try and stop me." suddenly, the noise of four impacts to flesh sounded through the air along with noises of pain. and standing over the fallen would-be Villain. Was a Single Man

"That ain't X-Ray and Vav. He's just one guy!" the man stepped out the shadows and walked over to the fallen Winer who groaned out

"What in the..?" soon he was Picked up with this Man who growled at him. "Oh, God! I-I'm so sorry! I-I don't even like wine. Hahahaha, oh..."

the Bear man looked around, staring at the leaking wine boxes "huh, you are not the one." he quickly tossed the Winer over his shoulder. Then the bus arrived and stopped letting the town's Two Heroes

"Fear not, helpless citizens! Your heroes have arrived." X-ray stated.

"We're here to defend justice!" Vav stated only for them to get interrupted by the Wails of agony from the Winer "What the hell, Bro? This is our Turf!" X-Ray Called out, Starting at the Pelted Vigilante who just turned and walked away "Excuse us?" Vav questioned "Sir? We're Talking to you!" X-ray Shifted into motion, a fist formed "Actions speak louder Than-" with a crunch X-ray met The the other's Fist who barely moved once the connection happened "words..." he slipped off the extended arm and fell onto the floor. "Blimey!" the man stared hopping Up and onto the Buildings. Scaling them easily in single bounds. Groaning while dusting himself off "I'm okay"

"Who in the world was that?" Vav wondered some-what out loud to his partner

"A spotlight stealing jerk who fights dirty..." X-ray Grumbled, balling up his hands into fists.

"It does look like he was quite effective though." Looking at the path the Pelt clad man had taken, X-ray came up into his face, Pretty annoyed about everything happening.

"Why don't you start a fan-club for the Guy!? He's makin' us look bad! People are gonna think he's a better hero than we are." X-ray mildly ranted.

"Extra, extra! Read all about it! New hero saves city, upstages X-Ray And Vav. Extra!" A random paperboy from nowhere shouts out while shoving two papers into the onlooking heroes hands. Vav opened his up to read while X-ray just balled his up and threw it at the kid over the shoulder.

"I'm inspired that another citizen would take up arms in the constant struggle between good and evil." Vav scanned the paper, briefly reading over things.

"Screw that noise! People are just realizing how awesome we are." X-ray crossed his arms in annoyance pouting.

"I still think you guys are awesome!" The Two heroes looked over to see the small boy that was in his own words 'Their biggest fan' and right now most likely soon to be only fan.

"Oh god. Not you again..." X-ray went to pinch his nose, trying to calm himself. Vav just lifted up his paper to hide from the Small child's Gaze. 

"Thank you... Citizen." X-ray finally gave up and turned to face him

"Thanks nothin'! We will take you to court again! So, beat it!"

"Yes sir, mister X-Ray! I'll be fifty feet away awaiting further orders!" He saluted to them before smiling while walking away.

"hmm.. you were right, bad publicity is no publicity. Shall I write a strongly worded letter? That'll show em'!" vav looked up from his paper to his partner in Super-hero-ism 

"I say we go down there personally. Let's knock some heads in!" he put his fist into his other hand, the classic symbol of going to kick someone's ass while smirking slightly "X-Ray style!" holding up his arm in a point he called out "Cue transition!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we some-what cheated and had Subtitles on when writing.  
> to make sure we got Everything right.  
> yes.  
> so it is not cheating.  
> just making sure everything is properly written when we don't change things.


	5. An Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Little Note.

Due to some issues coming up on XIII's Side.  
All our Work will be put on a hopefully short Hiatus until everything has Cleared up.  
I'll Try to keep writing so we'll have stuff to post when XIII Is Back.  
But for now nothing will be Posted for anything.

 

~DF

Posts will be slower. I'm basically on lockdown, as long as I keep my grades up I can keep my electronics. 

Sorry, guys. Need to keep grades high.

-XIII


	6. Dealing With The Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to meet the News that's making them Look Bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've Given up on Wording it Perfectly.
> 
> It's too Hard.  
> but i can't not stop.  
> god damn it me.
> 
> Also. first changes even if there really minor woo!!!
> 
> ~DF

X-ray and Vav Burst into the Building of Local Happin's through one of the Windows, sending Glass onto the Floor. The residents of the building didn't even blink at the sudden intrusion. 

"Attention! We're Looking for the pimply-faced nerd responsible for this libelous slander!" X-ray held up the newspaper that insulted them.

"Also, I must deliver this strongly worded letter." Vav Added, holding up his letter.

A hand appeared from one of the cubicles and pointed across the room at a corner cube. "Thank you, good sir!" X-ray said as the superhero duo stalked passed and said thanks to the guy. They marched up and held up the paper. "All Right, punk. Time to face the music."

"Also, here's a Strongly worded letter. Read it." Vav held up and held the letter forward

"Oh! X-Ray and Vav. How can I help you?" The reporter said after standing up to show her face. The woman had tan skin, darker than X-ray's, with mocha eyes and shoulder length red brown hair that curled at the ends with a few freckles on her cheeks. 

Vav froze, the letter slipping from his Hands as his head started to hurt.

_"Gavin, what's wrong? How can i help you?" He sniffled as the tall woman with long brown hair knelled down to his level_

_"I lost my necklace!" He sniffled again, it was important and he had lost it so soon "It's knot came undone!"_

_"oh Sweetie." the arms that were at the sides of her body wrapped around the small boy pulling him into a hug "I'll help you find it, where did you last remember having it?"_

X-ray Stared at his friend who was tense, Frozen in place much like when he had too many Eyes on him. looking at the Reporter he decided to keep going on with what they came here to do "So, you're the one responsible for this smear piece." He shoved the paper towards her

"Yes, I wrote this Earlier. Do you like it?"

X-Ray tensed up in angry pushing himself towards her "No! And Neither does my partner." Vav was still Frozen in place, mouth trying to form something. Annoyed X-Ray slapped him back to Reality "Pay Attention!" Vav shook his head slightly and bit his lip, eyes darting between his friend and the reporter.

"I'm sorry that you don't enjoy the article, but there's nothing in here that isn't true." The reporter said, bringing the paper down and squaring her shoulders as she glared at X-Ray "The Mysterious Bear-Man Swooped in and stopped the bad guy before you two even showed up!"

"The buses are stupid slow!" He shouted back to her, making both jump "where's your article on that?"

"Sounds like you just can't handle being shown up by another vigilante." looking down she paused to think before looking up again smiling "Oh! Can I do a piece on how the appearance of this new, more effective hero has ruined your confidence?"

"Of Course not! Keep our names out of your dead medium."

"Extra, extra. read all about it. X-Ray and Vav's Confidence Ruined by new hero." a random news child shouted while holding out papers, X-ray glared at him and shoved him later when he was about to finish passing the three

"how do you do that so fast!?" he questioned, glaring at the News reporter.

"This story is enthralling! I wish I knew more about this guy. what's your take, Vav?"

_"I Say Spaghetti."_

_"I say Fish and Chips."_

_"What's your take Gavin? Spaghetti or Fish and Chips?"_

Vav tensed and quickly turned around, his head hurting. "Okay then" the Reporter said looking over to X-Ray "Anything else I can do for you two?" she smiled at the end

"Tell us where the Exit is." X-Ray Crossed his arms while the reporter pointed out the Exit for them X-Ray Picked up Vav with a single arm "Have a Nice Day." X-Ray walked towards the Exit and waited til they were away from everyone, he set Vav down "Vav. Are you ok?" Vav smiled weakly while rubbing his forehead

"I'll be fine. Just a Little Headache. I'll Be fine." Vav waved it off. "I Have an Idea though...." 

"What?"

~~~~~~

Under the Bridges linking the City to other places the two heroes walked up to a Cardboard box with a door and a Window Drawn on. "This is a Waste of a Saturday."

"Well... Maybe that reporter lady was right?" Vav rubbed his neck, looking at X-Ray nervously. "We should be trying to find out more about the Bear-man."

"I know why your doing this. And I do not Approve." X-Ray Glared 

"I don't know what you're on about." Vav frowned, an eyebrow raised in slight confusion "We need to learn more about him, so we can get rid of him." Vav smiled "Isn't that what you want?" He asked looking at his partner. X-Ray grumbled grumble a few times while Vav knocked on the cardboard box only for the bottom to be lifted up.

"You're not Kevin, what do you guys want?" Rusty asked peeking up from the bottom.

"Hi, Rusty!" Vav waved smiling. "We're in need of your assistance." After a short climb down a ladder later they were down in Rusty's house where Rusty soon dropped a folder onto the table.

"This is everything I've got on the guy."

"Well, there's not much is there?"

"Eh, the guy's a mystery. Must've been living off the grid his whole life. Makes me a little jealous to be honest."

"Did you at least find a name, or..." X-Ray started

"Mogar." Rusty said. Vav froze again

_"Mogar will wait for you."_

X-Ray started to Snicker at the name "Mogar? Really?"

"He's some kinda recluse, livin' out in the woods. he was raised by animals. or trees or something. I don't know."

_"So you live here all on your own?"_

_"I have Mother. She takes care of me."_

_"That's cool! I wanna meet her someday."_

_"She would love to meet you as well._

"Why's he here then?" Vav asked.

"I don't know." X-Ray Smirked "Let's find out."

Vav gasped "X-Ray, you don't mean..."

"That's Right! I have a plan!"


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We X-Ray's Plan in Motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUZZAH  
> WE FINISHED THE FIRST EP OF SEASON TWO AND IT ONLY TOOK US SIX CHAPTERS TO GET THERE.
> 
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> ~DF

The Birds chirp and tweeted as Vav walked down the Street with a Baby Carriage, after much fighting that is to get Vav to wear the god damn Dress over his suit they had put X-Ray's plan into motion. "What a gorgeous day to walk down the street with my baby! I'm so happy and Care free, and helpless!"

Rusty jumped out of his hiding place holding a knife and with a stocking over his head growling out "Give me all your money. DO it, or i'll shank ya both. Shank shank!"

"please don't hurt my baby! Won't someone help me? Oh, god!"

"There is no god lady! If there were you wouldn't be getting Robbed right now." a sudden Bear Roar shocked the two as Rusty got punched into the alleyway knocking over a trash can. Groaning "My colon."

Vav clapped "Oh, you rescued me!" Mogar sniffed 

"You are not who i'm looking for. You reek of Urine and sadness."

"The Urine is a recent development."

"Oh, please sir." Vav barely was able to hold back a small gasp after feeling a bit of Mogar's arm. "Let my Child see the man who saved his mother's life." Mogar looked confused but didn't object, only for X-Ray to Pop out from his hiding spot 

"Goo Goo gaga, Bitch!" he fired his laser hitting Mogar dead on, jumping out while Vav threw off the disguise he was wearing while they posed "Oh yeah!" 

Mogar groaned slightly as he stood up, and drew his sword growling "whatever your game is Mogar, it ends now."

"Saving this place is our thing, so get lost. Or else."  
ground causing a crack to go through the ground slowly going towards X-Ray

"Welp." X-Ray stood still as a Gush of Water came out throwing him up into the Sky Screaming until he landed next to Mogar.

"Too much talk. Not enough Strength. You are no threat to me."

Vav froze staring at Mogar, his voice and mouth trying to from some kind of threat or insult against the person currently attacking him and his friend. He was hot. Vav only went into motion when he noticed Mogar was running towards him with his sword ready to stab him. Quickly he slow-mo-ed him. smiling to himself as Moar grunted and tried to move forward. still frozen staring at the still very hot Bear-man but freaked when Mogar broke out of being slowed with his own brute strength and gripped his neck causing Vav to grab the arm holding his neck, helping him with his agreement that this man was hot because he had muscles

"Mogar's Mission will not be impeded. Understand that?" Vav stared Mogar's face when he was pulled closer. Realizing that he faintly had freckles on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Vav still having trouble finding his voice and now his breath as his neck was being held tightly and there was a hot man in front of him just nodded in agreement. grunting in pain as Mogar chucked him next to X-Ray before leaving with the roofs of the City. 

"Yeah! You get outta here!" X-Ray shouted after him, shaking a fist, "That'll Teach him Vav!" Vav just looked over, rubbing his throat slightly.

_"You can't leave yourself open like that. Someone could choke you if you do."_

_"So... how would I Stop them?"_

_"You'd do this." Gavin watched as the darken figure wearing a pelt around him with brown hair and freckles showed him how._

"Oh yeah. He'll Definitely think twice before coming back again." Rusty remarked. 

"He's Never going to come back again."

"Uh are you sure?" Vav asked looking at his friend. His head pounding from Before with the reporter and now from both the lack of air it had just had to deal with and the memories.

"yes. I'm a hundred percent positive we'll never see him again. The story's about us. Not him." X-Ray Glared at Nothing while Vav just went to get up and go home.

~~~

Mogar stared at the city squinting his eyes. hanging off the ladder to look out at the place he squinted in thought thinking about his recent encounter... He had a feeling he would have to deal with those two more often than he like.


	8. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a Normal Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> this is the first.  
> off the "Script" Chapter for this that isn't dating Pre-Show.  
> This is Exciting Yeah?  
> [So this is like. ep 2, encase you couldn't tell.]
> 
> ~DF

Kerry Groaned loudly as his Alarm went off, curling up under the blankets of his bed and blindly reaching out to silence the thing. his hand fumbled around until it grabbed his phone and he quickly glared at the screen as he turned off the loud and noisy alarm that he was hundred percent sure his Mom set up for him. It was Sunday and it was too early for him to be waking up! dropping his phone onto the bedside table he curled up under the blankets until the lights were flicked on "Kerry, it's time to get up."

"Mommm. It's too earlyyyyy."

"It's 10.... how is ten too early?"

"It just is!" Kerry rolled onto his side so he was facing the wall to Hide from the bedroom light and his Mom who was walking over.

"Well if ten is too early I guess I'll have to eat all these pancakes all myself." Kerry peeked out from under the blankets to look at his mom who was standing there smiling.

"fine.... But i'm only getting up for the pancakes." Kerry grumbled out. His mom smiled as he got out of bed wearing his footie PJs that his mom got last Christmas for him following after he watched his mom's shoulder length brown hair sway with each step he took Kerry smiled when he saw the table had a stack of pancakes for both of them along with any topping either would want to use.

"dig in! I hope you like them!" His mom started to eat and Kerry followed "So, what do you plan on doing today?"

"go outside and see if I can find a way to make X-RAy and Vav be my best friends."

"That sounds like a good plan. Make sure to stay safe and follow most of the laws."

"Kay mom." Kerry went about Eating. Finishing up his Pancakes before getting showered and Dressed, Ready for the day. Smiling to himself he put everything on for his Superhero get up, before rushing out the door to go outside and to the city

"Bye Jon! See you later!"

"Bye DragonFace!"


	9. Enter the Dragonfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DragonFace gets his hands on an experimental journal Hilda's been working on. Things get crazy.  
> Well, more crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took us nine chapters to cover two episodes
> 
> ~DF
> 
> We ain't the best at making big chapters.
> 
> -XIII

DragonFace walked through the busy streets of the city, a smile on his face.

"I wonder what X-ray and Vav are doing?" He muttered cheerfully. 

...........................................

Hilda growled and slammed her hands on the table as her new piece of technology sparked, she pushed it off the table and into the junk pile next to her.

The door banged open and X-ray walked in with a smile. "Yo, I'm here for the goods!"

Hilda turned to scowl at him. "I don't have any new tech for you."

The hero shrugged. "Okay, well, you're fired."

"It's been impossible to focus on actual work since the board promoted me to CEO. I spend more time running this company then inventing for it!" She huffed, a hand on her hip.

"What does Monarch Labs even do?" The Puerto Rican asked.

Hilda threw her hands up. "I don't even know, but I have to go to 12 meetings a day to try and figure it out!"

"You're screwing us over, Hilda!" He pointed at her. "How am I supposed to increase my strength and jump tall skyscrapers?!"

"I dunno, drink more milk?" She shrugged.

"Ha ha ha! Funny!"

"So, where's your man friend?" Hilda changed the subject.

"Eating lunch with some stupid reporter girl." X-ray pouted. "I'm not jealous, shut up!"

Hilda snickered. " _Vav_ has a girlfriend? I didn't think he had it in 'im.'

"Ha! He doesn't."

...............................................

"I can't thank you enough for all the information, Vav. This will be a perfect expose on Mogar!"

Vav just nodded, trying his damn best to ignore the blurry flashes of a figure in his mind. He needed to to this for the city, he can't let a little migraine stop him!

He hopes he doesn't throw up.

"We should try to get together sometime. How 'bout dinner next week?" Miss Samaya looked at him.

 _'I can't feel my stomach!'_ He nodded again, he felt his breakfast coming up.

"Great! You are so sweet. See ypu soon!" She got up and left with the file on Mogar. Vav watched her go out the door and then made a break for the restroom.

He stumbled into a stall and heaved up the eggs he had that morning. He moaned and rested his head on the cold wall.

_Who does she remind me of?_

............................................

"Aw, you dweebs are finally growing up." Hilda cooed.

X-ray jabbed a finger at her. "How dare you, I'll never grow up."

ORF, wearing a red tie, floated over. "Hilda, it's time for your two o'clock!"

Hilda sighed, shoulders slouching. "Okay..."

She grabbed her shoulder and ripped off her clothes, revealing a pant-suit underneath, then put her hair in a bun. X-ray blinked at the sudden clothes swap.

"I've gotta go. Sorry about the tech, or lack thereof. ORF, take this broken stuff out to the dumpster, it's become a monument of my failures."

"No problem!" The cheerful eyebot took the pile in a portal scan and flew away.

"When we die out there, I want you to know it's your fault." X-ray gave the scientist a weak glare.

"Trust me, I'll be devastated." Hilda deadpanned.

..........................................

DragonFace walked by Monarch Labs and saw a little eyebot float past while carrying something, he stopped when it dropped a piece.

Using the manners that Jon taught him, he scurried over and picked up the fallen bit. "Excuse me! Miss Eyebot! You dropped something!"

The white robot stopped and turned to him. "Oh, hello little human! Thank you for picking it up!"

DragonFace smiled and looked down at the bit, seeing it was actually a red hard back book. "What is this?"

The bot scanned it. "This is a reality augmenting journal! It needs to be thrown away at once!"

DragonFace nodded, an idea popping into his head. "Okay, I'll throw it away for you." he smiled as he looked at the bot trying to not spill his idea as it formed. it was a Good one and he was going to keep it to himself in the hopes of not getting it messed up.

The eyebot must of not realized he wasn't speaking the truth as he spoke up smiling "Ok! bye!" before flying off leaving Dragonface alone with the book.

He laughed once the machine was out of sight turning his focus onto the Book "Finally, all of my wildest fanfics will come true!" He was grinning to himself as he went to go get everything ready a huge grin on his face as he tried to think of what he would write.

..........

X-ray smiled as he was Vav waiting outside for him as he walked up "How'd it go Casanova?"

Vav looked at him slightly confused before answering still happy to help Ash with her job "Good! I feel like I'm right on the Brink of saying something to her." He frowned though when X-Ray went over and pat him on the shoulder

"It's okay. You can't help that you're Pathetic."

Vav paused looking to see if X-ray had the main reason he went to visit the lab speaking up to change the subject "where's the new gear?"

"Hilda's gone all corporate on us." X-ray waved his hand as he spoke looking at Vav who sighed out

"Bloody Shame." he smiled as he pointed to his Friend "Fancy a Little Patrol at the warehouse District?" smiling as he finished 

"Yeah! I can go for punching some bad guys!" he put his hands together grinning as he looked back at his Partner,

_Just then, Vav got a New, better Idea._

X-ray looked around in the sky confused "Who said that?"

"We should hang out with our jolly good friend, Dragonface, instead" Vav spewed out while the air voice spoke up again _He Suggested, Britishly._

X-Ray stared at Vav confused not noticing the change "Excuse Me? Why would we ever hang out with that-" he got cut of as the same thing that happened to Vav happened to him "-great guy who we are both fond of!" _Responded X-ray, gleefully._

"Dragonface walked up to his Two best friends and allies who greeted him Cheerfully!" Dragon face spoke as he wrote in the Journal not noticing or caring the way the two heroes eyes glinted a bright pink in the light, offsetting the actual color of their irises.

"Well if it isn't the Coolest Guy in the entire city! Good Morrow, Dragonface!" X-ray greeted first as he looked at Dragonface, or not. it was hard to tell with all of his Glasses being Pink in the light.

"I wish i were as handsome as you, Dragonface." Vav spoke looking at him

X-ray added in before Vav could go on "and as cool!"

"And that thing that happens to you in bed every night is completely normal for a boy your age." vav reached out and placed a hand onto Dragonface's shoulder as he went on pulling back when he was done and the kid started up again

"thanks guys, I know i'm awesome. But there's no time to talk about it now, King Super Lizard Dragon is about to attack!" he quickly wrote down everything as he spoke smiling as he did watching as the giant monster appeared roaring loudly.

"Injustice is afoot! That monster doesn't have the proper permits for demolition!" vav shouted as he got ready to attack with X-Ray

"I'll take care of this by foolishly attacking it in a full-frontal assault! Like i always do" X-ray spoke up as well looking at the giant tower of a beast, as he rushed off to attack blindly he shouted out "SUCK MY FULL-FRONTAL!" it didn't take long for the Lizard beast to just stomp onto the green-clad hero. X-ray was shockingly fine giving a Thumbs up "I did it!"

"oh no!" Vav was shocked as he looking at the other who was stuck in the ground "My Comreade, X-Ray, has been beaten! What do we do Dragonface?!" he stood there waiting for the other to act as he wrote into the book

"Dragonface did not get to explain his plan to psychic Vav in time, due to the monster hitting him into a Nearby skyscraper."

Vav looked confused at Dragon ask he spoke "I beg your pardon?" he scream out soon enough when he got Punched in the back and was sent flying off 

 

.....

"And as you can see from our third-quarter projections, the number is a number we can attain by a business strategies and... numbers...." Hilda spoke looking at the board men as she went on in boredom. she was interuppted by Vav brushing through the meeting room waving as he managed to get a greeting out before being shot out of the building Entirely

"hi Miss Hilda!"

"What the?" Hilda looked towards and out the hole Vav left in the building trying to make sense of what happened only to see King Super Lizard Dragon outside terrorizing the city sine the Two heroes weren't standing in it's Way. "God, this looks like something out of a bad Fanfiction. she barely had much of a chance to take it's Face and eye before she was being grabbed "oh great."

"Oh no! The monster has Hilda, Our valued friend and inventor! Just in case anyone forgot who she is." X-ray spoke as he looked at the Monster holding the woman in question in one of it's fists.

"Dragonface knew it was all up to him. Luckily, he is a genius so he knew exactly what to do." the wannabe hero spoke out loud as he kept writing smiling to himself as he went along. it was coming out great as he kept going.

hilda on the other hand wasn't doing so well as she Struggled "Put me down! I'm a scientist!" she stopped to look down seeing what was happening "wha? hey you little Punk! that's my invention! You're gonna overload it with your mediocre story-telling!" she barely cared as X-ray waved to her, standing there doing nothing to try and fight the Lizard Monster.

"I am not a punk!" Dragonface defended himself glaring up at Hilda "I'm a Hero." he turned to the book and started to write again "Suddenly, Dragonface developed super strength which should defeat the monster once and for-" He couldn't finish what he was writing as it started sparking and smoking overloading just like Hilda had warned him about. "uh oh." he was grabbed up as well book dropped as he spoke up "Oh fiddlesticks."

X-ray shook his Head chasing away the control the book had over him "Ugh. why does my mouth taste like Shitty Dialogue?" he stood there as Vav crashed back into the city nearby having returned with a Beret and baguette smiling to himself

"I'm back!"

"How was your trip?"

"Really good, thanks for asking!" 

the two could of gone on with their conversation but got interrupted by the issue at hand, the giant almost Godzilla like Monster wrecking the city was not breathing fire. "Hey!" Hilda called out from the spot she was in looking at the super duo "Your creepy stalker fan spawned this giant lizard monster and now we can't get rid of it."

"I'm not Creepy! The rest of that's true though." Dragonface spoke up looking as well.

"No problem! Vav, let's trash this Godzilla rip-off before we get sued." X-ray prepped his glasses the red and white swirl appearing as he did vav raising his hands as he spoke up

"You got it!" The two attacked the beast screaming as they used their weapons that had no effect on it leading to them getting grabbed as well easily as they were carried up by their feet to the Lizard's mouth

"Well, shit." X-ray swore as they finally looked at the mouth they were being dangled over.

"I always pictured a more dignified demise." vav frowned as he spoke taking it all in.

"I wanted to go out like a rockstar!" X-ray cried out as he feared his death. they didn't get much of a chance to say anything else as their suits changed colors, were now sparkling everywhere and had bows in them which made Vav smile as he took in what he could "Oh no! He's turning us into Cutesy girls before he eats us!" X-ray agurement didn't hold much merit as the monster changed as well into something else much more childish then what their 'friend' had summoned

"wait a minute... This doesn't make any sense! This all seems like another bad fan-" his eyes had darted to off to the side. the small patch of trees and grass that made for a park "Oh no."

"Then the monster decided he didn't want to be an evil monster anymore" the little girl who was writing spoke out as she did smiling as she went about doing so. "because he realized, being bad is bad."

The monster holding them had a voice as he spoke sounding almost like the girl "I have decided i do not want to be an evil monster." 

the girl went on "so he disappeared forever." the poor heroes fell from the air falling onto their chests and Faces while Dragonfaces and Hilda were standing fine on their feet with hilda brushing herself off when X-ray tackled the twerp that caused everything

"Prepare to die, Dragontwerp!" X-ray was glaring as he went to choke out the kid who looked worried as he did.

Dragonface gagged out as he tried to speak "Please! I just wanted to be the hero!"

"heroes earn Respect; they don't force it" Vav spoke calmly as he looked at the pair getting ready to break them apart not wanting his Ally to get in trouble. not noticing X-ray fall under the book's control again before speaking up

"I know how to earn your respect." He looked deeply into Vav's eyes seeing all the way into his delicate, British soul.

"Uhh, X-ray?" Vav questioned looking at X-ray clearly worried about the fact his Friend had done a 180 and was gently cupping his cheek only to get shushed by his friend who placed a finger onto his lip 

"No words," He started looking at Vav removing his finger as Vav was grabbed as well and finished for him

"just feelings." the two leaned in to kiss while the others watched from nearby with Dragonface in horror

"Oh no! She's writing slash fiction! We have to do something!" he went to go help only be stopped by hilda looking at it

"No, we should see how this plays out."

"their passion burned with the heat of a thousand suns. It felt right." the girl spoke as she wrote before going on differently leading to there being a roar from the rooftops of the surrounding skyscrapers, a dark shadow hurdled towards the earth before they could even blink. The resounding boom caused the ground to shake as a crater was left in front of the heroes, a silhouette slowly standing in the smoke heading right over to the heroes still about to kiss pulling Vav away and wrapping an arm around him as Mogar looked at Vav. Dragonface armed with a bat ready to stop the Girl pausing at the sudden appearance of the Bear man.

Vav spoke up eyes still pink as he looked at Mogar's pink set as well "Mogar? what are you doing here??"

"Mogar is here to claim his Mate." he was grinning as he dipped the blue sparkling Hero kissing him possessively as they stood there with Mogar practically holding Vav as the two made out. with Vav's Eyes slipping shut at the feeling with him kissing back. which caused Dragonface to finally kick in

"I'll save you!" He went and started slamming his Bat onto the book ignoring the Girls cries about her shipping charts and OTPs. leading to Vav and X-Rays suits turning normal as they regain control and Mogar to almost violently remove himself from the kiss glaring down at Vav still in his Arms like he was trash while Vav was freaking out getting dropped as he covered his mouth in shock

"You Thief!" he went to draw his sword and attack the prone Vav who as frozen as he tried to take in the fact he had kissed the man only chased off by X-Ray blasting at him making him growl in anger as he retreated not wanting to battle these fools in his way. once the bear man was gone X-Ray went over to Vav to make sure his friend was okay not caring as Dragonface walked up

"done and Done!" the wannabe hero waited for praise from them for saving Vav from some Shitty Slash fic that would have some terrible Love Triangle but instead X-ray glared at him slightly

"yeah thanks, could of done that a bit sooner before Vav was force to Make out with that asshole." he turned back to Vav who wasn't moving leading him to pick up his friend muttering to him "come on Vav... let's get you home..."


	10. Afterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the fanfiction and Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo look at me. actually writing and doing the thing i like to do with my life.
> 
> I don't know why i didn't keep going with this.
> 
> ~DF

Hilda managed to get a free day finally and seeing how she hadn't seen either of the heroes since what happened. she thought she might as well check on them... they were decent people compared to most people she knew. So that lead her to be standing outside waiting for X-Ray or Vav to answer the door. she had met their Mom before once or twice but it was quick mostly just her opening the door to let her in before rushing off to return to her work. thankfully X-Ray was the one to answer before she could think more on the weird bunch of people she befriended. "oh. hey Hilda. what do you want?" X-Ray looked at her standing in the doorway taking her in.

"Oh i don't know i just wanted to check on you guys to make sure your okay Where's Vav i wanted to talk to him." Hilda looked at the other taking him in noticing the fact his suit was off and he was just wearing a Graphic tee and sweats as he looked at Hilda.

"oh Vav's Fine, he's just having a mental breakdown because of what your book caused." Ray looked at her glaring in annoyance.

"It was just a kiss, besides didn't Vav want to befriend him?" Hilda spoke looking at him confused

"Yeah. it was just a First Kiss, A first kiss that was being Saved for his Special person that he would marry and have sex with. So yeah. Just a Kiss." Ray glaring even harder as he went to look at Hilda. "so yeah. that's good since i have to trying to make sure he doesn't starve or even just manage to get him not moping."

"...oh." Hilda spoke as she looked at X-Ray "I... mostly just too see what he felt under the effects... I'm seriously sorry about the theft of his First kiss." X-Ray just nodded as he looked at her

"Yeah. i'm sure he'll be okay in the end. he's just not feeling ready to leave his room yet. I mean he has a hot date with the reporter that's been slandering us." X-Ray nodded as he looked at the Scientist. "so i'll see you later Hilda." he waved as he shut the door not checking to see if Hilda would leave.

~~~~~~~~~

Mogar was glaring as he kept writing everything down growling as he did. that Blue one was a thief that stole his Mate's Kiss. first his Mate, then his Mother, and finally one of his Mate's Kisses. The very first Mate for his kiss! He could murder that man for it... but no he wouldn't, his Mother and Mate wouldn't approve of it.

so he was fucking stuck storming in Rage as Kablooie watched him from her perch in the window as he went to throw something. he was just glared out in Pure anger as he reached out to Grab one of the rocks he kept near his bed incase he actual got mad and threw it out the window roaring out in Rage as he watched it going sailing. He would get that Thief if he had the chance for stealing a kiss from his Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a Bit of a Short one.
> 
> Don't worry i'll make the Date Longer ;3


End file.
